


Destino en el Festival de los Espiritus

by JessMoon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Other, Reencuentro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessMoon/pseuds/JessMoon
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 1





	1. Primer Encuentro

El festival de los espíritus estaba por comenzar en ciudad República. Las calles lucían adornadas, los comerciantes de todas partes empezaban a poner sus puestos. Música, danza, comida, espectáculos y bebida. El avatar había permanecido un año alejado del bullicio, del ruido y de muchas personas que quería. Sólo se dedico a entrenar y evitar su pasado. Pero era tiempo de salir a explorar y porque no comenzar en ciudad república. El domingo por la noche se arreglo, se puso una chaqueta de la tribu agua, pantalones y botas. Salió a recorrer el lugar, cerca del centro se encontró a un grupo de acólitos del aire, quienes le invitaron comida y bebida a cambio de escuchar sus aventuras de sus vidas pasadas. Aceptó gustoso. En un pequeño local comieron y bebieron, conejo frito con verduras con licor de nuez. La alegría y las historias hicieron que el tiempo se fuera muy pronto, cerca de las 11pm todos se fueron a descansar y sólo quedó el avatar korra. Pidió un vaso más de licor de nuez para retirarse cuando vio que entraba el ex capitán de pro-control de los lobo-murciélagos. Le hizo una seña y lo invitó a continuar bebiendo y charlando. Al cabo de un rato los ánimos se calentaron y el ex capitán invitó al avatar a caminar y buscar una bebida más fuerte. Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad la gente se dispersaba después del último espectáculo, solo tocaba una banda local y tenía poca afluencia. Tahno consiguió dos vasos de vino de los espíritus para el y para korra mientras escuchaban la música del cuerno tzungui y tambores.   
El avatar korra nunca había bebido vino de los espíritus, al segundo trago se había puesto ebria y roja. Tahno se río de ella y le dijo cuidado porque es muy difícil de conseguir hasta para nosotros los deportistas exitosos. Korra solo asentó con la cabeza. Entre la poca gente que percibía, vio a lo lejos a Sato, ese fue el nombre que le dio después de su alejamiento. Los ojos se le nublaron y corazón se le aceleró. Dejó a tahno, quien se burlo y le dijo cuidado parece que esta con alguien. Korra llegó por detrás y saludo con una sonrisa boba y le invito algo de su bebida. Sato sonrió y pareció no tomarle importancia el tener a korra después de un año, donde ella levantó la industria más importante del mundo. Sin que el avatar la hubiera buscado desde hace tiempo.

Sato volvió a voltear y se tomó todo el vino que él avatar le ofreció. Korra alzó las cejas y dijo : me debes otra. Sato le dijo: con gusto.

Despidiéndose de sus respectivos acompañantes caminaron al único bar abierto a esa hora: La conquista. Sato pidió una botella de cerveza tradicional de la isla kyoshi para el avatar y otra para ella. Se evaporaron ambas cervezas. El avatar ya estaba medianamente ebria. Y le dijo a sato : Te llevó a tu casa a la mansión sato, y me sigo a casa de ten-zin. A lo que sato le respondió vamos a mi casa por vino de los espíritus y te tomas una conmigo. Korra volvió a decir que si.

Después de que sato sacara una barrica de vino de los espíritus se quedaron sentadas en un parque pequeño a corta distancia de la mansión sato y del templo aire.

Korra se puso de valiente queriendo mostrar lo que había aprendido de nuevo pero su estado se lo impedía y sato sólo se reía de ella. Pasaban los minutos y algo pasaba entre las dos chicas. Más la estupidez de korra lo hecho a perder se empezó a sentir mal y sato optó por llevarla al templo aire, pero a escondidas si las veían estaban en problemas. Llegando al templo aire korra reaccióno y permitió que sato entrará sin hacer nada de ruido.   
Sato: pensé que estabas totalmente ebria.   
Korra: tal vez.

En cuanto se cerro la habitación, korra se lanzó a los labios de sato y está correspondió. La ropa de la tribu agua cayo, así como cayo la ropa de la heredera de industria futuro.

Terminando en la cama del avatar, cuerpo con cuerpo.   
Ya no era sato y avatar, parecía que de nuevo era asami y korra.

El universo se mueve de manera extraña y confusa, amanecía en Ciudad Republica,cada quien por su lado se iría.


	2. Dolor

El avatar corra salía del templo aire con una extraña sensación en su estómago. El sol brillaba y aún no se inauguraba oficialmente el festival hasta la siguiente semana.  
Camino un rato entre los puestos, pensando un poco en su encuentro con asami sato.  
Que pasaba? Pensaba en ella.  
Se le ocurrió ir al gym de pro-control a sacar un poco de sus emociones, llegó y no había nadie. Se puso a practicar lanzamientos con discos de roca, tratando de aplacar las voces en sus cabeza. Pasaron cerca de dos horas, quedo exhausta,ya no pensaba tanto en sato. Era una alegría. Sudada y cansada camino rumbo al centro de ciudad República, y no evito pasar cerca de las oficinas de industrias futuro. Quedándose contemplando aquellos vitrales. Esperando ver la silueta de aquella chica.

Se le ocurrió un plan, su corazón latía mucho y estaba nerviosa. Llegó a una florería y pidió un arreglo de rosas para sato.

Llegó a las puertas de la lujosa oficina cargando las flores, bajo la mirada de los guardias paso y llegó a la puerta de la CEO de industrias futuro. Respiro profundamente y entró sin avisar.  
Dónde se encontró con la mirada fría de sato, que sólo levantó una ceja y dijo un seco gracias por las flores.  
El avatar korra se quedó helado ante tal indiferencia. Pensaba en decirle tantas cosas pero la situación no se presto.  
Solo contempló a la heredera sato en su escritorio,esperando se desocupara, cuando finalmente lo hizo. La volteo a ver a sus ojos azules, te puedes retirar de mi presencia. Lo que paso entre tu y yo fue solo alcohol, desde que abandonaste la ciudad yo me ocupe de mis asuntos y no me interesa nada que ver contigo.  
Korra se petrifico y sintió que se derrumbaba y se consumía en un fuego enorme, sato la había rechazado de la peor manera. No pudo defenderse ante tal ataque. Trago saliva y dejó las flores en una mesa De cristal.  
Mientras sato la ignoraba y continuaba con la papelería de sus negocios.  
El avatar salió, haciendo tierra control lanzando piedras por todos lados. Sentía como su corazón se hacía polvo. Que dolor.  
Quería gritar y se sentía completamente como una estúpida. Se prometió así misma arreglar sus pendientes en la ciudad y regresar a la tribu norte del agua, donde quizá y sólo quizá olvidaría a Asami Sato.


	3. No me interesas

Un par de días habían pasado desde que la Srita sato rechazo al avatar korra.  
Korra tenía la mente un poco calmada, mientras no la viera todo iba estar muy bien. Evitaba usar cualquier producto de industrias futuro y pasar por las oficinas o fábricas.  
Una tarde tenzin le pidió que fuera a llevar un recado a la jefa de policía y que evitará llevar a naga, pues el festival estaba por iniciar y podría ser un desastre. Demonios tendré que caminar pensó korra.  
Llendo a paso lento y la mirada distraída, se interno en la ciudad, pasando cerca del mercado choco contra una figura desconocida.   
Fijate por donde vas, gruñó korra.   
Una dulce voz le responde : a donde vas y cual es la prisa?   
Korra levantó la vista y por un instante se perdió en la figura curvilínea de asami. Sentía que el corazón se le salía, pero debía de irse corriendo de ahí. Los ojos de sato no se le despegaban. Tengo prisa debo de ver ala jefa de policía respondió fríamente el Avatar. Tratando de no recordar el desprecio que le hizo la chica de cabello largo y ondulado.

Vaya, yo voy a buscar algo para comer he tenido mucho trabajo contesto asami, intentando hacerle platica a korra. Tu no tienes hambre? Te invito a comer? Insistió asami con una gran sonrisa.   
El avatar y jugador de pro-control debe de mantener la línea y estar en forma le contesta korra.

No será mucho, aparte se que eres de buen apetito y creo que mueres por comida real, no esas comidas raras de tus entrenamientos, apuesto a que estas arta de beber solo agua, dijo asami con una risa burlona.   
Korra no evito ponerse roja de vergüenza y más sabiendo que asami la conocía muy bien.   
La Srita sato empezó a caminar entre la concurrida calle mientras decia: si quieres comer, me debes de seguir y le guiño el ojo y se empezó a mover.   
El avatar volteo aver las nubes y haciendo puchero se fue detrás de la heredera, esquivando a los peatones, vendedores y charcos de agua, hasta que la alcanzó entrando a un restaurante : embers, pescado y mariscos estilo nación del fuego.

Asami: que honor comer con el avatar  
Korra: es comida, no puedo evitarlo, hace mucho que no pruebo comida real.

La señorita sato llamó a uno de los empleados, pidiendo la comida y bebida para ambas. A pesar de estar casi lleno, se atendió rápido y con amabilidad. El restaurante se volvió de pronto acojedor, y ambas chicas no se percataron que lentamente se iba vaciando quedando solo ellas.   
De un momento a otro, korra recordó que tenía que ver a lin. Pero no quería dejar de hablar con asami.   
Me tengo que ir, olvidé un asunto muy importante, me disculparas?   
No hay problema, solo pago y nos retiramos dijo sato.   
Salieron del restaurante y caminaron un poco por las calles, mientras las fuentes y faroles se iban encendiendo.   
Que aras esta noche? Pregunto asami con mucho nerviosismo.   
Nada, pensaba solo ver los fuegos artificiales y dormir respondió tímidamente korra.   
Te gustaría ir a verlos conmigo? Pregunto sato.   
Claro, dijo animosamente korra.   
Entonces es una cita? Verdad? Dijo asami.   
Si lo vez así, entonces es una cita, nos vemos cuando empiezen los fuegos artificiales. Respondió korra mientras se alejaba corriendo entre la multitud, hacia la jefatura de policía, esperando encontrar a lin, si no tenzin no la dejaría salir a ver los fuegos artificiales.

Llegó la noche, el festival de los espíritus estaba por comenzar, 4 días de festividades interminables y de sorpresas inimaginables.

El avatar se dirijo ala plaza principal de ciudad República para encontrarse con la heredera sato. 

La noche es larga, la luna está por llenar y no sabemos que pueda pasar...


	4. La noche

Ciudad Republica se empezaba a volver muy bulliciosa. Cientos de personas se congregan cada año en su plaza principal aver los fuegos pirotécnicos. A celebrar y festejar a su espíritu protector y en general a todos los espíritus.  
Olía a perfume de caballero, pescado con masa frita, sopa de cinco sabores, sudor de exhibición de diferentes maestros, inciensos, perfume de dama y de puta a la vez. Globos anudados en cada farol y puente.  
El avatar korra había salido a tiempo del templo del aire, las 9:00pm. Caminando despacio y contemplando el cielo, esperaba una noche tranquila. En su andar una sombra le llegó por detrás haciendola gritar del susto.  
Tahno, eres tu de nuevo, que susto!  
Tranquila, es fiesta, te parece si vamos a cenar y beber algo?  
Mmmmm, esta bien, pero no me puedo demorar tengo algo que hacer!!!  
No me digas, vas a verte con la chica de la otra noche, la hija de sato.  
El avatar se puso completamente roja y empezó a balbucear como siempre.  
No es necesario que me des explicaciones a mi, aparte se nota que te gusta. Vamos muero de hambre.  
Korra no supo que decir a su amigo por un buen rato. Hasta que llegaron a un restaurante de comida mixta del reino tierra, muy cerca de donde vería a sato.  
Entre platicas de entrenamiento, suplementos y dietas se fue el tiempo muy agradable. Y como era costumbre de tahno le invitó un trago de jugo de cactus con jugo de manzana y jugo de piña.  
Se ve que estas nerviosa, tomate esto y te relajara.  
Korra lo bebió lentamente, mientras se metía a la boca un trozo de carne marinada.  
Tahno siguió pidiendo más bebida y le dijo a korra: ya es hora, no vayas a llegar tarde. Nos vemos mañana en este mismo lugar.  
De acuerdo respondió el avatar mientras se alejaba.  
Que tipo tan raro y agradable, pensó korra.  
11:30pm apenas alcanzó el tiempo para llegar y encontrar a asami. Por un instante se perdió al ver la a contraluz, vestida completamente de color negro, sacó, botas, su cabello que resplandecía bajo los faroles multicolores.  
Ho.. Hola buenas noches, asami! Dijo korra torpemente.  
Siendo recibida por un beso en la mejilla por parte de sato.  
Scratch!!! Los fuegos pirotécnicos habían comenzado a desgarrar el cielo y las dos chicas sin emitir palabra los contemplaban una al lado de la otra.

El tiempo se detuvo, hasta su finalizacion donde las cenizas caían.

Asami sugirió ir por un par de cervezas de arándano y buscar en que pasar el rato.  
Se compraron las cervezas y caminaron, sato grito: te reto a un juego de pro-control de mesa, aver si eres tan buena como en tus partidos. Korra acepto y dijo vas a ganar, tiene mucho tiempo que no juego.

La derrota del avatar fue un extasis para sato. No supo si de verdad ganó o el avatar la dejó ganar. Pero no le importo, tenía más planes para esa noche.

Tomando a korra de la mano y casi corriendo, se la llevó al área de juegos mecánicos, de los cuales ella poseia la patente. Llegaron a un apartado con Una pista de metal y varios sato móvil pero en miniatura donde solo entra una persona.

Cada una escogió un vehículo y lo monto, las reglas eran sencillas evita que te choquen y ganarás.

Maldita sea pensó korra era pésima o inútil manejando. Pero con tal de ver la sonrisa de asami lo aria.

Choques y más choques, palabrotas que decía el avatar, pero aún así le dio guerra a la heredera hasta terminar.

Cansadas del juego decidieron caminar despacio entre las calles y callejones, la gente en su propio mundo las ignoraba y ni atención les prestaban. Lentamente llegaron por una extraña razón al templo aire, lugar donde residía korra. Con un poco de aire control el avatar tomó en sus brazos a la heredera y fácilmente brinco la cerca de trampa y protección. Caminaron un poco por el templo para llegar a un jardín zen donde se practica la meditación.

La heredera sin más comenzó a abrazar y besar al avatar, quien al principio puso resistencia y terminó en la suave boca de la pelinegra.

Los besos eran más intensos, en un descuido korra empezó a empujar templo dentro a asami, entre pasos y caricias. Se internaron en la sala de té. Ahí se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de sato, besando su cuello, su mandíbula, sus orejas.

Los besos iban acompañados de un no puedo estar contigo! , tengo responsabilidad! , una empresa! Mientras el avatar recorría su cuerpo a ciegas y de memoria.

En un instante, la heredera la aprisiona, viéndola a los ojos dijo: desde que te vi eras para mi, me gustas para ser mi mujer. El avatar solo alzó una ceja, evitando cualquier tipo de respuesta. Abriendo su camisa para hacerle un chupeton en el vientre bajo, al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba sus pantalones y los de la CEO, hablas mucho dijo.

Con suavidad abrió las nalgas de la heredera y empezó a moverse entre ellas. La luna llena era lo único que las alumbraba, mientras disfrutaban el momento. Sin decir nada.

Apesar de su torpeza y timidez el avatar disfrutaba "marcar" a la Srita sato de esa manera. Acto seguido la puso boca arriba y separando sus piernas decia: no importa lo que tu digas voy a estar en ti, mi entras se arrodillaba y se masturbaba en la entrepierna de sato. Un montón de líquido calleron en su mano, la cual metió en lo más profundo de asami, quien respiraba agitada cada que sentía los fluidos del avatar en ella la volvían fuera de si, deseaba más, que la tomará por fuerza, pero sabia que no era tiempo ni lugar.

Con un largo beso de despedida, terminó aquella noche.  
Que más se podía esperar, aun faltaban un par de días para cerrar el festival de los espíritus de ese año.


	5. Noche y Viaje

La CEO de Industrias futuro comenzaba a sentir algo por el avatar pero no sabia que era...

Un sabado por la noche la invito a una aldea cercana a un cumpleaños de un amigo, se irian en su Satomovil, en compañia de yu, una amiga de la universidad.  
Yu era mas bajita que el avatar, sonrisa blanca, cabello largo, con comportamiento erratico, muy cerrada y agresiva, pero tenia algo que levantaba chispas.

Cerca de las 10 pm llegaron a la aldea Shunji, korra iba acostada en la parte de atras del vehiculo sin decir ni una palabra. Bastante aburrida. Al llegar a la taberna de las antorchas las presento con sus amigos.

Licor de tamarindo y cortes de carne... Vio el avatar en la mesa.  
Mientras comia, observo a la chica de nombre Shunji, comenzo a hacer platica trivial para pasar el rato.  
Al final de la noche Korra y Shunji terminaron diciendo un monton de cosas sobre Asami, en completo estado de ebriedad. Asami solo sonreia mientras manejaba, sabia que su amiga y la chica que le gustaba estaban ebrias.

Llegaron a una construccion propiedad de los Sato, donde pasarian la noche.  
Shunji callo rendida en la unica cama que habia.

Asami: Carajo,korra, no kiero compartir cama  
Korra: Que mas da solo vamos a dormir,mientras se quitaba toda la ropa.  
Asami: Que demonios hace, mi amiga te puede ver  
Korra: ya esta dormida, y yo tambien quiero dormir. Dejandose caer solo en ropa interior

Asami la vio, apesar de no ser nada, sentia celos de que alguien mas la tocara o la viera.Salio un momento para ponerse su pijama. Apesar de todo aveces actuaba como una niña grande.

Se metio en la cama entre su amiga y su chica, acurrucandose en ella, siendo que es mas alta. Besando suavemente sus oidos.


End file.
